I Called It With Love
by sora yagami 4869
Summary: I Called it with Love... At the time when everything is still lovable yet unsure... But, for the chance to make sure if its really love feeling longing between them, one must make a one step forward.. But making one step forward isnt as easy as people says Yunho X Jaejoong Warning : Yaoi content
1. Chapter 1

Tittle I called it with love

Rate PG 15  
Cast Yunho XX Jaejoong  
Author Sora Yagami

Mentari pagi menyembulkan cahaya hangat nan temaram yang menerobos apapun yang dilaluinya tanpa pandang bulu  
Sinarnya yang hangat mampu menentramkan dan membangunkan tiap insan yang masih di peluk oleh mimpi indah yang telah mereka jalani sepanjang malam  
Dan tak terkecuali dua orang yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyaknya akibat sesuatu hal yang mereka berdua lakukan sebelumnya, dan hal ini terlihat dari cara mereka memejamkan mata dan dari bahasa tubuh yang menandakan bahwa keduanya tengah mengisi tenaga nya yang terkuras akibat kejadian semalam  
Sinar mentari yang menghangatkan udara di pagi hari yang segar ini membuat selimut yang tadinya menutupi dengan erat tubuh keduanya segera terpinggirkan dan jatuh berserakan menjuntai di tepi ranjang berukurang king size  
Tak lama, salah satu dari dua orang yang masih terlelap ini terbangun sembari mengacak acak rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan juga mengerjap erjapkan matanya seolah hendak membiasakan diri dengan cahaya temaram yang masuk menembus jendela kamar mereka berdua  
"jae..ayo bangun"  
Dengan lembut pemuda ini menggoyang goyangkan tubuh seseorang yang sedang terlelap ini seolah hendak membuyarkan mimpi yang masih memeluk seseorang disampingnya  
"jae..let's wake up and take a bath"  
Dengan sayang di guncang guncangkannya lagi tubuh seseorang yang masih terlelap ini  
Cup  
Sebuah ciuman mendarat di dahi seseorang yang masih asyik dengan mimpi yang di perlihatkan padanya  
Dengan lembut dan seolah tak pernah bosan, pemuda itu menatap seseorang yang tengah tertidur disampinya dengan seulas senyum  
"cepat bangun, ore no hime"

…,,…,.,,….,…,…

Seseorang yang masih tertidur itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling yang dengan setia menemaninya sepanjang malam menggantikan teman tidur yang berada disampingnya sejenak  
Dengan damai dan sekilas perasaan lelah terlukis diwajahnya, wajah yang mengisyaratkan bahwa tubuhnya memberontak dan menginginkan istirahat lebih dirasanya amat mengganggu, terlebih kini mata dan tubuhnya terasa berat  
Cup  
Dengan tiba tiba sebuah ciuman mendarat di keningya, dan membuat seketika dirasanya rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya, menutupi kulit putihnya  
Warna merah itu semakin ketara di wajah manis milik seseorang ini, sebuah perasaan malu yang tak tahu harus di tujukan pada siapa tiba tiba menyergap seseorang yang masih tertidur ini  
Tak lama kemudian, terdengar langkah menjauh yang berasal dari pemuda yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan sayang sembari mengelus elus rambutnya  
Dan mata coklat seseorang yang masih terbaring ini lebih terbelalak tatkala di lihatnya seseorang yang tadi mengecupnya ini sekarang hanya berbalutkan handuk kecil di pinggangnya dan sebuah lagi menyampir di bahunya  
Dengan teliti di perhatikannya guratan otot yang menjulang dari dada sampai perut pemuda itu, membuat seseorang ini menahan ludahnya berkali kali

.,…..,…..,…..

Dengan sedikit bersenandung, pemuda bersuara bass ini beranjak menuju kamar mandi lengkap dengan handuk yang melingkar di pingganggnya, dan tanpa di sadarinya, seseorang yang tadinya tengah tertidur di tempat tidur miliknya ini berjingkat jingkat di belakangnya mendekatinya  
"yunnie"  
Dan dengan segera suara kecil ini memeluk pinggang pemuda bersuara bass yang tengah berbalutkan handuk  
"ja..jae?"  
Dengan sdikit terkejut pemuda itu menolehkan tubuhnya kearah suara manja yang sedang memeluknya itu  
Dengan tersenyum, yunho balas memeluk jaejoong yang masih memeluknya dengan erat seakan tak ingin dilepas  
"ada apa, jae?"  
Dengan senyum malu malu, jaejoong menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan lebih membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung yunho  
Sedetik kemudian yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong dan membawanya dalam pelukan dadanya  
"ada apa, jae? Apa ada sesuatu?"  
"ah, iie..aku..aku hanya..umm.."  
Dengan segera yunho menggendong jaejoong ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mandi bersamanya  
Dan tak diragukan lagi, sedetik kemudian terdengarlah senandung yang tak asing lagi dari balik pintu transparan kamar mandi yang sekarang telah disinggahi oleh yunho dan jaejoong  
Senandung yang mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan bersemu merah, dan sesekali di selingi teriakan nama keduanya membahana  
And I called it with love

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle I called it with love

Cast Yunho X Jaejoong

Rate PG 15

Sebuah pagi yang tenang dan hangat, membuat burung burung berkicauan dengan merdu, suara suara angin yang lembut berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan dan bunga lily yang dengan indah bermekaran dan mengharumkan udara segar di pagi hari

Begitu pun kedua orang ini, yang tengah berada di kamar mandi, salah satunya berkulit kecoklatan dengan mata tajam miliknya yang sanggup meruntuhkan pertahanan siapapun yang melihatnya

Sedangkan yang satu lagi seseorang yang sangat cantik dengan kulit putih dengan mata besar yang indah

"yu..yun..ho.."

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan pagi hari yang indah, suara itu sangat lembut dan hampir tak terdengar, seperti setengah berbisik

"ada apa, jae, hmm?"

Sebuah suara bass menyahut dengan lembut, tatapan mata yang sayu dari mata tajamnya membuat seseorang bermata indah yang kini berada dalam dekapannya ini meleleh seketika, bagai berton ton es kutub utara dapat mencair seketika hanya dengan pancaran mata seorang jung yunho

Seorang bermata besar nan indah ini terkesiap, seolah terhisa masuk dalam pusaran tatapan lembut yang kini masih yunho berikan, sensasi meleleh seolah sedang merasakan es krim yang mencair dan setelah mencair rasa manis es krim itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Begitu pula kini, sensasi itu kian lama kian membuat seluruh tubuhnya memanas, tak ayal ia pun salah tingkah dan sebuah perasaan malu menyergap, malu yang tahu harus ia kemanakan

"aah..umm..itu.."

"humph..kawaii ne..ja..ayo kita mandi..segera mandi dan bersiap..1 jam lagi manajer menjemput kita berlima"

Dengan segera yunho melepas sehelai handuk yang menutupi area pribadi miliknya. Tak ayal, seorang Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah di buatnya, sehingga ia pun bingung harus bagaimana

"? Jae?! Doushita no? Ja..ayo segera tanggalkan pakaian mu.."

Dengan perlahan yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju jaejoong yang masih membatu

"jae? Ada apa? Ah, atau…aku yang harus menanggalkan semuanya?!"

Dengan nada menggoda, seorang jung yunho mampu membangunkan kesadaran seorang kim jaejoong yang masih berkutat dengan alam bawah sadarnya

"aah..iie..a..aku bisa melepasnya sendiri.."

Dengan gugup, jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding putih yang terpoles marmer indah bergemerlapan, namun gemerlap dinding itu tak sebanding dengan degup jantung Jaejoong yang seolah hendak berlari keluar

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle I called it with love  
Cast Yunho X Jaejoong  
Rate PG 15  
Author Sora Yagami

Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti pagi hari yang masih berselimutkan hangatnya mentari pagi, kehangatan yang sempurna yang mampu menaikkan gairah dan semangat memulai suatu hari  
Dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi ke dua orang yang masih berkutat di kamar mandi yang mendadak panas. Bukan karena pemanas ruangan atau apa, namun hawa yang beredar di sekitar kamar mandi ini berbeda  
Hawa panas ini muncul tatkala yunho yang sudah tak mengenakan sehelai apapun yang menyelimutinya maju mendekatkan dirinya kepada jaejoong yang memunggunginya  
Dia hanya tersenyum saat dilihatnya bahu jaejoong bergetar lengkap dengan jemari yang terpatah patah saat hendak menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya  
"kawaii yo.."  
Dengan berjingkat, yunho berjalan mendekati jaejoong yang memunggunginya setepak demi setapak, perlahan demi perlahan dan kemudian menyentuhnya dengan lembut kemudian mendekapnya dalam pelukan dadanya yang bidang dan berotot itu  
"jae..doushita no? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu!?"  
Yunho memelankan suara menjadi sepelan mungkin, dan bahkan jika mungkin suara yunho lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah bisikan yang bahkan angin angin dan dedaunan yang bertebaran dengan bebas tak mendengar selirih lembut suara bass yang yunho keluarkan  
"aah..iie..umm..AH!Yu..yun..yunho..ak..aku..aku bisa.."  
Setengah berteriak malu saat yunho dengan tiba tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan membantunya menanggalkan pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya  
"itu karena kau sangat lama berdiam diri di sana..kau nakal sekali jae, tega membuat ku kedinginan..ha..hatchu.."  
Masih dengan posisi memeluk jaejoong, yunho melepaskan satu persatu kancing pakaian jaejoong, sembari sesekali memberikan tanda kecil di tengkuk jaejoong  
"AH..Yu..yunnie..ja..jangan..aaah…"  
Jaejoong berteriak lebih saat kulitnya merasakan sentuhan bibir yunho yang basah dan juga hangat, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang menjalar bagaikan sengatan listrik  
"kau ini..suka sekali membuat ku menunggu.."  
"aah..iie..go..gomen ne..yunnie.."  
Lagi lagi dan sekali lagi jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saat yunho perlahan mencumbu bagian belakan tubuhnya, di tambah jari jemari indah milik yunho kini mencoba membuka sehelai penutup tubuh bagian bawah milik jaejoong

Sedikit terkejut namun tak dapat mengeluarkan suara, jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat sesuatu yang kekar mengenai area pribadinya yang sangat sensitive  
Ditambah sentuhan basah yang hangat bibir yunho, lengkaplah kini perasaan campur aduk dan juga sengatan listrik dalam diri jaejoong  
"hh..hhh..khhh..yu..yunnie…"  
Jaejoong semakin tak mengerti harus seperti apa, ia bingung sejadi jadinya dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan perlakuan yunho. Sedang tubuhnya yang kini sudah tak mengenakan apapun mulai merasa dingin dan sekaligus panas  
"yu..yunnie.."  
"hmm?"  
Dengan segala keberaniannya, jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencium yunho yang sedikit terkejut dengan serangan tiba tiba jaejoong  
Dan dimulailah pertarungan yang sebenarnya antara mereka berdua

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle I called it with love

Rate nc 21

Cast yunjae

yoochun

junsu

changmin

Author : Sora_Zangetsu aka Sora Yagami

Inspired : Totally captivated comic

Warning..my i'll broke ur innocent mind with this

Suara gemericik air, bercampur dengan suara suara merdu burung burung di pagi hari, di tambah hangatnya sang mentari pagi, membuat gairah lain yang memuncak dari dua orang yang terperangkap oleh hasrat memiliki dan di miliki

Gairah yang lebih dan lebih, selain itu hasrat akan bercinta sangatlah dalam merasuk dan mengoyak seorang jung yunho dan kim jaejoong yang sedang berada di tempat itu

Teriakan teriakan yang sesekali diselingi lenguhan tanda kepuasan, kesakitan juga lenguhan pertanda terobeknya ke polosan serta kesucian dari dua insan yang sedang di bakar keinginan untuk memiliki dan dimiliki

Ya, kesucian kedua orang yang tengah di mabuk hasrat bercinta akan di buktikan saat ini juga

Jae's mind

Isn't it obvious? Saat dirimu melihat seseorang yang amat kau cintai tepat di depan matamu dalam keadaan menggairahkan, apakah kau hanya dapat berdiam diri tanpa berbuat apapun? Sanggupkah dirimu untuk menahan keinginan yang tiba tiba muncul dari dalam hati mu untuk tidak melakukannya? Sanggupkah kau mengelak dan mengatakan tidak?

Well, if it's me, I can't..

End of jae's mind

"aah..yunho? Yun..ah! Ah! Stop!"

Terlihatlah wajah memerah milik jaejoong, rona memerah yang terlukis nyata di kulit putih nan halus milik jaejoong

Wajah penuh kesakitan, kepuasan serta peluh mengalir deras, wajah innocent yang berubah menjadi wajah penuh kepasrahan, wajah yang menyiratkan hebatnya keinginan seorang jaejoong agar yunho segera merasuki dirinya

Tak sabar, sangat tak sabar seakan hendak berlutut meminta, mata yang mendamba, melemah dan senyum kepuasan

"not now, jaejoong..

Not now.."

Perlahan bibir basah itu, menjelajahi punggung bertattokan TVXQ SOUL MATE yang menjadi sepasang dengan milik yoochun, tangan bebas yunho meraba tepat ke arah dada jaejoong, mencari tepat dimana letak puting kecil jaejoong yang terlihat mengeras serta menegang akibat hasrat yang tiba – tiba menyergap

"why ure so yummy in my eyes, jaejoong? Whenever I see u right in front of me, always make me felt hunger more.."

Puting yang mengeras itu dipijatnya dengan lembut, di mainkannya benda itu, di tarik tariknya benda itu dengan gemas, dan sesekali diselingi lenguhan sang pemilik

"ugh!? Haah.. Uh!? Yun..ho! Hold on..a..sec..hold.."

Wajah yang tengah memerah itu terlihat makin memerah saat yunho tak hanya memainkan puting kecil milik jaejoong, tapi dia juga menjilat tepat di belakang telinga jaejoong di mana itulah titik kelemahan seorang jaejoong yang mampu membuatnya semakin bergairah

"hm..kau selalu meminta ku menunggu di saat kita sedang menikmatinya..u know that, lil jae?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya jaejoong hanya dapat menuruti apapun keinginan yunho yang selalu ingin menikmati apapun yang terdapat di tubuhnya seakan akan ia adalah makanan yang lezat yang mampu

Namun kali ini tidak akan seperti saat lainnya, kali ini jaejoong ingin sekali saja membuat yunho jatuh dalam permainananya

Ya, jaejoong yang keras kepala akhirnya muncul. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, tak akan ada yang dapat menghentikan apa yang akan jaejoong lakukan

"yunho.."

"hmm?"

Dengan segera jaejoong berbalik dan menyerang yunho, menciumnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas, tak hanya sebuah ciuman biasa, akan tetapi sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu yang sedari tadi di tahannya

"ja..jae? Ugh!

ckk..sllp..mm..uhm..pp.."

Terdengar suara lidah yang sedang beradu, liur yang tak habis habisnya keluar dan saling bercampur di antara keduanya, lengket, basah dan penuh dengan perasaan ingin menguasai sepenuhnya apa yang mereka miliki satu sama lain

"sllp..ckk..mm..ure mine, yunho..ure absolutely mine.."

"of course I do, lil jae..

I'm ur slave and ur be my slave aren't we?"

Ciuman panas ini tetap berlanjut sampai titik dimana area privat mereka tak sengaja bertemu, beradu

Sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak bisa yunho katakan saat dia merasakan milik jaejoong yang memerah dan tergurat otot tanda hasrat yang memuncak tengah menyodok perutnya

"are u also wanna me so badly, lil jae?"

"don't ask me, dumbass! Of course I wanna u, every time, every minute and every day.."

Sebuah senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah yunho..

Ya, dia menunggu saat dimana jaejoong memintanya sendiri dengan suka rela, dia tak ingin memaksakan nafsu yang dimilikinya walaupun terkadang jika sudah berada di dekat jaejoong, akal sehat nya melayang entah kemana

"I know u'll say that, lil jae..do we have it right now with this position?"

"of course, my the one and only lover..but be gentle.."

Yunho pun tersenyum, saat di dapatinx kekasih hatinya memajukan bibir sexy nya sesenti. Kesan imut yang tak terkira lebih membuat yunho gemas ingin segera memasukkan benda miliknya tepat ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya, merasakan sempitnya suatu titik tempat mereka berdua akan bertempur yang dimiliki jaejoong

Ya, perasaan sempit yang membuat yunho semakin ingin dan ingin melakukannya saat ini juga

"ok then, lil jae..relax..u know right!?"

Dengan sebuah senjata yang tengah teracung tepat di depan spot milik jaejoong, yunho tanpa basa basi segera memasukkan benda miliknya yang sudah menggembung akibat panasnya hasrat yang tengah mereka kumandangkan

"ahhh!"

Jaejoong berteriak hebat, sebuah rasa sakit bercampur nikmat yang tak tertahankan, seakan ada sesuatu meliuk berada dalam tubuhnya

Dan benda itu terasa makin berdenyut dan makin membesar dalam tubuhnya, membuat sensasi aneh menyergap jaejoong

Dan tanpa di beri perintah, spot milik jaejoong yang tengah di terobos paksa oleh yunho terasa berkontraksi dengan irama teratur, dan hal ini semakin memanjakan benda milik yunho yang memang mencari sensasi ini

"ah..ah..ah..yunho..mm! Yun..ho!hh..hold..on..Aht! Hold on for a sec.."

"ure screaming and holding one while calling out my name really drives one crazy.."

Menambah kesan erotis, yunho mulai menggigit telinga jaejoong dan menjilat keseluruhan telinga jaejoong hingga melalui garis wajah jaejoong dan kemudian turun hingga leher dan bahu jaejoong

"ah!yunho!ah!aaah! Do..don't move so..fast..

Hh..h..doing it standing up is much more difficult.."

"sorry..but I absolutely can't hold back something in u now"

Dengan kasar, yunho menarik dan mendorong benda yang tengah berada dalam spot milik jaejoong, membuat jaejoong berteriak hebat, rona kemerahan terpancar lebih hebat, di sertai keringat yang mengucur turun

Tak hanya memaju mundurkan benda miliknya dengan semakin cepat, kedua tangan yunho juga bermain dengan sesuatu yang berada tepat di bagian depan tubuh jaejoong. Dia menarik narik puting jaejoong dengan kasar, memainkannya hingga puting yang sudah terlihat memerah dan menegang itu semakin menegang, sementara tangan lainnya memainkan benda milik jaejoong yang juga tengah mengacung

"ah! Ugh! Aaah! Yun..ho! It..hurts!"

Terkesiap, yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menarik benda miliknya yang sedaritadi menerobos spot milik jaejooong

"it hurts?"

"uughhtt..it..hurts.."

Yunho membalikkan tubuh jaejoong dan mencium nya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena telah membuat kekasihnya kesakitan

"uuhh..ummm..ckkk..hhmm..yun..ho.."

Keduanya kembali mengadu lidah dalam sebuah ciuman panas, pertukaran liur kembali terjadi, tertumpah bercampur dengan keringat yang muncul

"baiklah, kemari…"

"huh?!"

Yunho menyeret lengan jaejoong menjauh dari dinding tempat tadinya mereka bercinta, yunho menjatuhkan jaejoong ke lantai kamar mandi dan

"yu..yunh..yunho wait..aah!"

"I'll make u feel good right now"

Dengan lidah yang lentur, yunho menjilati perut jaejoong yang mulai bergerak naik turun akibat perlakuan yunho, dan lidah basah itu turun hingga ke selangkangan jaejoong dan dengan kilat yunho menggigit benda milik jaejoong, menjilatnya dari lubang tempat keluarnya segala kenikmatan naik hingga ke arah rerimbunan hutan yang tak begitu lebat milik jaejoong

"ah..yunh..yunho..aah! Stop..ah! Aaahh!"

"hmm?I don't hear u.."

Tak lama, yunho membalikkan tubuh jaejoong dan mulai menjilati tubuh bawah bagian belakang jaejoong, membuat spot itu basah dan penuh oleh liur agar memudahkan rencana yunho yang tadi sempat tertunda

"hh!? Yun..ho..stop it..I ha..hate when u..do..that..ugh..ah!"

"I want to continue what I was did.."

Tanpa basa basi sekali lagi benda milik yunho memasuki spot milik jaejoong dan tak ayal membuat jaejoong berteriak kesakitan sekaligus rasa nikmat yang tak terkira

Dengan ganas yunho memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dan hal itu tentu saja membuat tubuh jaejoong maju mundur

"yun..ho..yunho..ah!agh!"

Setelah puas melakukannya dengan cara di punggungi jaejoong, yunho menarik kembali dan membalik kan tubuh jaejoong berhadapan dengan benda miliknya yang masih menancap kuat di spot milik jaejoong

Dan sekali lagi, dengan lebih brutal yunho menusuk nusuk spot milik jaejoong dan membuat jaejoong kembali melenguh

"yunho..ah..yun.."

"jae..tell me it feels good, tell me u won't it deeper, tell me u want more..just now, u have to be completely honest.."

Masih dengan tubuh yang maju mundur, disela kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang dirasa, jaejoong hanya dapat melenguh dan bersemu merah

"there..yun..ho..i..want more..i..want deeper..this day, i'm completely urs"

Tanpa aba aba, yunho menekankan lebih pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat jaejoong meringgis menahan sakit

Mengetahui hal itu, yunho segera menciumnya seolah ingin meredakan rasa sakit yang jaejoong rasakan

"jaejoong..I love u.."

"I know it, bcz I do too"

…,…

Sementara itu…

"shim changmin, pakai ini dengan volume max!"

"WTF!?"

Junsu dengan suara dolphin miliknya terdengar membahana dan sedikit merasa bingung bagaimana cara menjaga agar image polos magnae nya ini tak tercemar oleh dua orang yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu

"su ie, biarkan saja changmin..dia sudah dewasa.."

Sebuah suara berat nan sexy milik yoochun membuka percakapan dan membuat junsu cemberut

"its not like that! Arrggh! Do what u want to do!"

"araa..don't upsat, su ie.."

Changmin yang bingung harus bagaimana hanya bisa terbengong heran melihat ke dua pasang hyungnya ini

"khhh..setiap pagi selalu seperti ini"

Dan changmin pun berlalu sembari memasang headset dengan lagu favouritenya keras keras

TBC


End file.
